dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Barton
Jake Clint Barton (Born April 21, 2041, age 34) is an American Union politician who is currently the Secretary of Defense for the American Union. Not only this, but he also holds the position of Governor of Eastern North American. He is the average age of a Governor for an area. But his age is rare in a position such as "Secretary of Defense." A graduate of West Point and VMI, he has shown his intellectual ability. He is a Philidelpha native, living there until age 15. Early Life-College Life Coming from a middle class family, between a working father and a mother in the realestate business, he quickly became adapted to a business and mechanic world. However at age 14, with a divorce, he was forced to go with his mother who was in a stable financial situation. After graduating high school an attending Boston College, due to his religious interests in a highly Christian college, for a year in the field of realestate, property management and a side track of information analysis he exited the college after only a year. He proceeded to attend Virginia Military Institute, with an interest in the armed forces, for only a year at another college. Within a year he had shown his ability with the military: Jake was moved to West Point where he attended for the four year course United States Military Academy at West Point. He graduated and entered service as a Captain at age 23. Military Service He had a short year of special forces training, but he was moved to a officer position upon his strategic ability being shown. After moving up the ranks at a slow, but steady and realistic pace, Barton achieved the rank of colonel where he stayed until age 28. He finally became a "general" a Lt. General no less. But this career was short lasted and his vast military knowledge earned him a place in politics as the Secretary of Defense. When Rex Grossman was arrested in the October of 2076, Jake Barton was a clean cut for his replacement and became just that. Political Career The political career of Jake Barton started in 2071 when he was selected as Secretary of Defense for the American Union. While there were more militaristic people in line, Barton appeared to have a much better understanding of international relations, cultures and geopolitical analysis. In 2076, with the AU East Area being left without a governor, Barton was quickly put into office to fill the roll. Personal Life His mother died of cancer in 2069, leaving his father his only immediate family. But almost all of his secondary family lives today, his two uncles, six cousins still live today. Barton attends a morning service at the Washington D.C. LDS Temple every Sunday unless political subjects prevent him from doing this, Barton is only the second AU Governor following the Mormon faith. The Governor is also very musically talented, having the ability to play a bariton saxophone, trumpet, and mellophone. He is also rather artistically talented with crafts. Another ability that is common for politicians is the ability to speak multiple languages where he is fluent in the languages of French, German, Portuguese while his Chinese speaking skills are rusty. Category:Dawn of Tomorrow Project Category:DoTP Category:American Union Category:AU Category:Person Category:Joffaparte Category:DoTP 2.0